An oxyhydrogen gas, i.e., a mixture of hydrogen gas and oxygen gas that is generally produced by electrolysis, has numerous industrial applications. For example, the oxyhydrogen gas can be utilized as a fuel of internal combustion engines for powering vehicles and electrical devices, a cleaner for carbon removal, or a supplement in human healthcare.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional oxyhydrogen gas generating device 100 includes an electrolytic cell 102 with an electrolyte solution 101, a plurality of electrode plates 103 immersed in the electrolyte solution 101, a power supply 104 connected to the electrode plates 103 for supplying electricity, and an output pipeline 105 connected to the electrolytic cell 102. By applying electricity to the electrode plates 103 through the power supply 104, the electrolyte solution 101 in the electrolytic cell 102 is subjected to electrolysis to generate hydrogen gas and oxygen gas. The thus mixed oxyhydrogen gas in the electrolytic cell 102 is then delivered to outside through the output pipeline 105 for the aforementioned various purposes. However, the optimal ratio of the hydrogen gas and the oxygen gas varies depending on the intended purposes. The ratio of hydrogen gas and oxygen gas produced by the conventional oxyhydrogen gas generating device 100 through electrolysis is fixed. Therefore, there is still a need in the art to provide an oxyhydrogen gas generating device for generating oxyhydrogen gas with an adjustable ratio of hydrogen gas and oxygen gas.